Various devices can be utilized in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Many such devices are configured to be actuated, installed, or removed by a force applied to the device while disposed in the well. For example, sleeves may be installed in a completion string. Various service tools may be run down the completion in order to activate, move, or shift the sleeve. Currently, when completion or tubing string sleeves are moved or shifted, they are maintained in place with a collet, but they are generally not locked in place. In multi zone wells, service tools are often moved up and down the well. Although a collet may snap to hold the sleeve, the sleeves may still be susceptible to being bumped or dislodged by service tools in the completion string.